A New Beginning
by FallenKitsunee
Summary: Saya has just awakened from one of her long sleeps. She's surprised and hurt when she doesn't see Haji there. But this familiar stranger, will he be able to help her have a new beginning?


**Well…I just finished Blood+ again…and I just want to cry! Even if it did have a good ending it was saaaaaad! In my previous fan-fiction I know I forgot a few things…and left out a few things…so here I present you with a new one-shot! **

**-**

_**Life always did have it's own way of kicking people in the butt. No matter how good it would get. It would all fall apart. I've lived that. From the moment I let Diva out of her tower everything fell apart from there. Everything had ended in the opera house. **_

_**Now I know that Diva was lonely. No matter how much she tried she could never get her hands on the only thing she wanted. Family… All that time…I…I killed her…and that was finally when I understood. It was too late for me to fix things. Too late for me to take everything back. **_

_**Tears brimmed at my eyes as I remembered that day…when I lost her and Haji…but…I know he's still alive. And Diva lives on through my memory…**_

"_**S-sister…" Diva whispered softly as her body slowly turned to stone, cracking. Yet somehow she still managed to look beautiful. She turned her head and reached a hand out towards her two babies. Having yet to be born from their cocoons. She reached a hand out and laid it between the two. "Goodbye my…little…ones…" **_

**I shook my head. Trying to get the memory out of my head. Reliving that would do me no good. It would only fill me up with sorrow and I would end up crying once more. But here I was. I had just awoken form my thirty year sleep. I smiled slightly and lifted a few strands of my long raven hair. This was my new beginning. I think that maybe I'll keep it like this. I won't cut it this time. **

**I looked around the tomb in which I lay. No one…no one was here…**

"**Your not as alone as you think…Saya…" **

**My eyes widened at the voice. It wasn't Haji's it was…Solomon's…but…he was supposed to be dead…**

**I turned around quickly my hair covering my face. My dull crimson eyes wide with surprise. "Your…your alive…" **

**He smiled slightly. More of a half smile then his regular soft, caring smile… "I somehow overcame your blood…I no longer belong to Diva…Her blood no longer runs through my veins…I'm yours… completely yours…" **

**I stared at him. Everything about him looked normal. **

**I hesitated. " But…how…?" **

**He shrugged. " I don't know. I should have died that night. But I didn't." **

**I shook my head, still not wanting to believe this. That night when he was supposed to die flooded back to me. **_**Solomon knelt down and kissed my hand. His regular soft caring smile on his unblemished face. He stood up slowly, letting my hand fall back to my side. He turned around and started to walk away. "If you ever need me, no matter what the reason. Just call my name." **_

_**I reached a hand out towards his back and whispered. "Solo--" But he was gone. **_

**Again I shook my head. " You shouldn't be alive…it's…just…not possible…" **

**He only shook his head. His blond curls falling into his eyes. **

**I sighed and stood up slowly. Looking at the remains of my clothes. They weren't what they used to be. I played with the frayed edges of my skirt. I looked around. Taking in every inch, every little detail of the tomb in which I lay. **

**I looked up to stare at Solomon. "What happened to Haji?" **

**He gave me a weird look. "You don't know? I wasn't there so I can't exactly tell you…" **

**I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. There was so much I was forgetting. And every time I woke up my time to live seemed to fade. My eyes widened as that night came back to me…It wasn't the whole thing. Yet what he said…**

"_**I will love you for all eternity…Saya…" **_

**I gasped a little and put a hand over my mouth. "H-he…he was trapped underneath the rubble with **_**him…**_**" **

**Solomon smiled softly and moved towards me. Pulling me into his arms. I didn't even bother to struggle. It just wasn't in me to even try. **

**His arms tightened around me. "I will always love you, Saya, and I'm willing to share you with Haji, if your willing to accept my love." **

**My eyes widened . I didn't know what to say but I guess deep inside me that I loved both of them. I didn't know how it had come to this point. But it had. **

**I pulled away from him quickly. "I…I…I just don't know! Everything is just so complicated now…" **

**Even if I didn't look up to see his face I could feel him smile. It was an understanding smile. "Diva is dead…you can travel the world! And you can travel it with me! What do you say?" He looked so hopeful and I just couldn't refuse…**

**I smiled. But it only lasted for a few seconds. " I guess…but…what about…Haji?" **

**Solomon thought for a few seconds before a lazy smile spread across his face. "We might run into him if we travel?" **

**I looked down at my pale white hands. I clenched them into fists and then unclenched them. "I guess we could give it a try!" Even if I said that I knew I would sneak away. I had to visit a few spots. Just to see if everything was really over. After all. There are the two other queens. Neither of them must hate each other. Or be isolated like Diva was. **

**Solomon seemed to know what I was thinking. Sighing, he pushed him self up from his spot on the floor. " Meet me at dawn tomorrow if you are willing to travel the world with me. Even if you don't…at least I know I had a chance. And that I have a part of you with me. Since after all, I am yours." **

**A small smile slithered it's way onto my lips. "Nice to know that…" I had no idea why that had come out but it did. I guess in the end. I had sort of fallen for him. Even if I did love Haji. **

**His eyes reflected the very thing I had lost. Hope. Just maybe this new beginning would have something in the end for me. **

**Maybe nothing would happen again as it had with Diva. **

**I looked to my side slightly and pulled out a silk blue ribbon with a dried pink rose. The only thing that popped into my mind at this moment was Haji's sweet smile. **

**-**

_**Hehe! I'm sorry that it's so short buuuuut I just got back from Alabama and school starts in two days. So nothing will be getting out fast. But faster then before! Maybe I'll write a sequel to this… only if I get a lot of reviews! XD Sorry… I'm evil… **_


End file.
